The invention relates to a hammer driver, particularly to an auto-hammer driver with a impact member slidably mounted on the hammer driver for hammering.
Generally, a bolt or nut retained on an article must be loosened by means of a hammer driver and a hammer when it is rusty or when it is fastened very tightly. In use, the hammer driver and the hammer are always held, respectively, in the two hands of a user. Additionally, the hammer must be struck to hammmer flush with the top end of the hammer driver. When they are operated overhead, this is dangerous. In addition to the inconvenience in use, such tools are awkward to carry together.